


All That Jazz

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Beboptober, Best Friends, Character Study, Chill Vibes, Drabble, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Early on in their partnership, Spike asks Jet why he likes jazz so much.
Relationships: Jet Black & Spike Spiegel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	All That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

“Why jazz?”

Jet looked up from the stir fry he was preparing to see Spike, his erstwhile partner, leaning in the kitchen doorway, looking at Jet’s beat-up little radio in a hoveringly bemused sort of way, as if he couldn’t quite decide if he liked what he was hearing or not.

“You don’t like it?” Jet asked.

Spike shrugged.

“I just want to know why you seem to so much,” he said.

Jet shuffled the peppers and onions around in his wok, thinking.

“Well, I suppose the easy answer is my mother. She always had it playing. Especially on nights when she would cook, she would listen to that good old Earth jazz. So I guess it just reminds me of her. Of home.”

He listened to the tinny brass blaring from his radio, nodded in time to the beat.

“But there’s also just something about the improvisation of it. About doing the unexpected. About just playing what’s on your heart and trusting that the right folks will be able to follow it, will understand. There’s a freedom in that, you know? A very human sort of freedom.”

Spike didn’t say anything, only nodded, seeming to mull all that over. Then, after a moment, he slid down to sit on the floor, leaned his back up against the doorframe, closed his eyes and listened.


End file.
